A meeting of Angels
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: A meeting is has occured between hellraiser demons and touched by an angel, angel's. Some what amusing I hope, read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**In Hell:**

Pinhead walked in a slow and steady manner through the corridors of Leviathans great labyrinth. Screams can be heard echoing off of the walls of the corridors. The hum of Leviathan himself can be heard above as he shown his black light across all. Pinhead stopped on front of an entrance to ones personal hell. Larry Cottens hell. Pinhead smiled. The one person that keeps drawing Kirsty to him. To hell. To rescue her dear father. Screams could be heard inside calling out the name of his darling daughter. Kirsty Cotton. Pinhead walked on forward. Meeting up with Angelique.

**Angelique**: _So I hear we're going to go have a chat with the angels of heaven._

She chuckled at the word heaven.

**Pinhead**: _We are._

**Angelique**: _Can I come._

**Pinhead**: _Must you?_

_**Angelique**: Yes. If you don't I'll go whine to Leviathan._

Pinhead laughed.

**Pinhead**: _Go ahead Princess; Leviathan will not do a thing. It is my decision on who comes and who does not._

Pinhead mocked. Pinhead smiled a little enjoying the fact that she was getting pissed off.

**Pinhead**: _Fine, You may come._

Angelique smiled. She was glad to get out of hell for a little bit. She found it boring. Found it too mundane. No chaos or anything. Just pain and suffering. Just too damn ordered.

**In heaven:**

**Monica**: _Were can they be?_

**Devil**: _Yes, aren't they supposed to be here, by now._

**God**: _There coming. _

**Devil**: _Not fast enough..._

They all sat there waiting for the Cenobites to show up for this little meeting of angels. But all didn't expect the figures to come were distorted some more that others. And all are more evil than Satan himself.

**Dark Monica**_: Come on, they're late._

**Tess**: _Calm. If God says they'll be here..._

All of a sudden Tess was interrupted by the sudden opening of a door again, and the sudden closing of door. God knew that it is them. The light shinning from behind the door was beautiful but eerie neon blue. The door opened one more time showing several figures. One had a crown of nails and black leather sewn to his slender body followed by two others. Two were pale white with black eyes this included the high priest of pins himself. The female one was bald with a split skin on the top of her head being pulled down to her shoulders. The last had no lips and chattered a lot. They all walked stiffly.

**Pinhead**: _What is the, meaning of this small insugnifigant gathering?_

**God**: _We are here to discuss, the fact that you stealing souls to replace those you've lost._

**Angelique**: _Your point is._

**Monica**: _Our point is that you should..._

**Pinhead**: _Leave them alone. And may I dare ask why?_

**Monica: **_They are good people, they don't need to be in your hell._

**Angelique:**_ Then leave the souls in hell alone, will you?_

**Tess**: _But they asked for help, what is it that we should have done?_

A servant angel walked in listening to the combersation and couldn't help but scowl at the show going on.

**A Servant angel**: _For God's sake...(they asked for help)_

**Pinhead**: _Do I look like someone who cares what God thinks?_

Pinhead sat down after his little outburst towards the now cowering angel as the angels of heaven looked mortified. Angelique smiled.

**Angelique**_: Let us correct your little sense of thought. Tess._

**Pinhead**: They _solved the box, opening the pathway to hell. So that we may take them to see such sights you cannot imagine._

**Monica**: _I know, but they…_

**Pinhead**: _You cannot change what has already been done._

**Tess**: _We know but…_

**Angelique**: _It seems you don't. They are damned. Forever to be that way._

All went quite except for the chattering of the Chatterer of course. Pinhead tapped his fingers on the table, signifying that he was bored, and that his patient was wearing extremely thin. He, did not like being in such a cheerful place.

**Pinhead**: _Your point of this. Talk._

**God**: _That you must to stay away from the humans for good. Please._

**Pinhead**: _We cannot go to the humans unless they open the pathway for us due to the fact that the gates to hell cannot be completely opened to us._

**Monica: **_Isn't that a good thing?_

**Pinhead**: _'That, is not a good thing' child, our god, Leviathan needs more souls. Were do we get them? What garden do we pluck them from? Next time we are to meet it will be in my hell._

**Monica**:_But_ _you have to realize that they asked for help before you decide were we meet._

Monica was surprised not to hear a smart comment from Pinhead right away.

**Pinhead**: _I agree. But from there small insignificant lives they think they possess._

**Tess**: _That isn't true; they deserve to be free from you._

Tess couldn't believe this. If she was alone she would be crying.

**Pinhead**: _Were do you think they will go?To heaven? There is no heaven where we come from. _

**Monica**: _I - -_

**Pinhead**: _You do not know. _(Pinhead looks around)_ Where we come from those who always look to the light gets reborn as someone else somewhere else. If they shy from the light looking to the deep oceans of darkness they come to me. It has been that way since the beginning of time._

**God: **_Heaven can be found around every corner of every terrain. That too is the way. You just forgot that through all those years in hell._

**Pinhead**: _Yes, that too is the way of things. But for some they turn to us, by choice. Because to them you failed. In world war two. Some soldiers believed that you too fell at Flanders._

**God**: _Yes, people tend to lose there way. Some find it again._

**Pinhead**: _Some do not._

**God: **_Like you didn't?_

Pinhead looked confused for a moment.

**Pinhead**: _I have always been in hell, you were never found in the first place._

**Devil: **_Looks like we have a debate going on here, you too care to stop and let's get chatting about what were here to chat about._

Devil complained. He was bored as hell in matter of terms.

**Pinhead**: _I have no more to say to you. We are leaving. But like I said, next time you wish to speak we will meet in my hell. When you actually have a subject worth saying. And worth hearing._

With that said Pinhead and the others got up and turned to the door and left the same way they came. There was no sign that they were ever there in the first place.

**In Hell**

**Angelique**: _That was boring._

Pinhead just walked ahead back to his routine he does all the time.

**Pinhead**: _It was pointless. These games 'God' is playing but I will play. And now I shall make the move._

**Angelique:**_ Is that why they are coming here?_

Pinhead just let out a sinister laugh answering Angelique's question.

**Pinhead:** _Oh what sights they will see, but pity they shall not feel it, physically. _

Weeks has gone by in earth time though hell has no time. A minute there can be anything, a month, a second, a year, a century. But the choice has been made. The angels of heaven will come to his hell for a meeting that they will not forget, ever.

**Pinhead:** _They are here. Lead them to my chambers. And be nice._

Chatterer walked away to were they were.

**Monica:** _Hello? We're here to attend a meeting?_

The Chatterer just signaled to fallow. As they did he chattered. Tess and Andrew were close behind. A few minutes or what seemed like minutes passed. They all entered a room. This room was dark, a far cry from the room they first meet in. The stench of blood drifted through the room carried by a soft breeze. A black marble table sat in the center of the room with a chair set out for them all. At the head of the table was a chair like theres but with a larger back rest suggesting royalty sits there and setted in that chair was the black pope of hell himself, Pinhead. Chatterer gestured for them to sit but they did not. Seeing all the chains hanging from the roof. Only thing is that there was no roof.

**Pinhead:** _Please, have a set._

**Monica:**_ Thanks._

Monica sat down along with the rest of the angels. The Chatterer sat at the right of Pinhead. Not even shifting position to make himself more comfortable. At his other side sat a women. Julia.

**Julia:** _Well well. It seems they come to attempt to bargin with you?_

**Pinhead:** _An attempt at most._

**Tess:** _You now why we are here. Then why keep this going?_

**Pinhead:** _This is a game, have you not figured it out yet?_

**Andrew:** _This is not a game! This is souls we're talking about!_

**Pinhead:** _Oh yes, Andrew. This is a game. But it seems you are not a good game player. That is why I am the one in lead._

**Tess:** _You evil monster. We are not here to play your games we are here to help those souls that fell into your hands!_

**Julia:** _You're wrong they didn't fall. They leaped willingly._

**Monica:** _NO! Th..._

**Pinhead:** _Your attempts are rather pointless. Make your argument. So that I can deal with more pressing matters._

Everything was silent again except for the rattling of the chains and the chattering of the Chatterer.

**Tess:** _What is more pressing, than the matter that is present right now?_

Tess was saddened at the fact that it seemed Pinhead didn't take this too seriously.

**Pinhead: **_Those who solve the box. Like those 'monsters' that walk the earth. Day after day. Month after month. They are the monsters because they allow there flesh to devour there spirit. That is were I come in. Do you not understand my role in there lives?_

**Monica:** _I don't understand? What do you mean 'allow there flesh to devour there spirit?'_

**Pinhead:** _There desires, they are exploreres of forbidden pleasures. Lies, deception, greed. They rather walk the path, leading to hell without even realizing it, until it is too late and they are face to face. With me. They sin Monica in every possible way. Why? Because they are human. They take, and they take until there is nothing left but me. _

Monica shuddered. She knew in some cases he was right.

**Tess:** _But there are those who do not deserve to be here._

**Pinhead:** _They solved the box. It is there fault._

**Andrew:** _What about those you took from heaven!_

**Pinhead:** _I did not touch those in 'heaven'. I cannot. Look somewhere else. Somewhere closer to home._

All was silent again.

**Monica:** _Then why did you lead us to believe that you took the souls?_

**Pinhead:** _It is a game Monica. It always is. And it always will be._

**Andrew:** _Then who's stealing the souls?_

**Pinhead:** _Look closely Andrew. And that question will be answered as though you alway knew the answer._

**Julia: **_Bye._

Everything disappeared except for the angels who now were standing in the middle of the room. They all looked confused. Soon they too disappeared back into the room they first meet in.

**Monica:** _Wouldn't God known?_

**God:** _I did. But I wanted you all to learn a lesson. That dispite someone being evil, they aren't always the ones at fault. You all seemed to have forgotten that. I needed to remind you._

**Flashback:**

**God:** _A need to ask a favour of you._

**Pinhead:** _You want me to teach a lesson to your angels?_

**God:** _Yes. They have forgotten a valuable lesson._

**Pinhead:** _I see. Why do you wish of me to help. I am far more powerful then satan, more manipulative when needed, much less amusing at times. Ask him if you need someone?_

**God: **_Because. For this lesson they need someone like you. I too will be playing the a role in this lesson._

**Pinhead:** _Oh, a game. I see. Let us play. You shall make the first move._

_**But what price did God have to pay to enlist the help of one of the most powerful demons of hell of another reality?**_

(I'll let you guys, and gals figure it out. I'm not quite sure at this moment. And plus it would be interesting to see what you fine people come up with, k, bye.)


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Pinhead:** _Frank._

A skinless corpse named Frank turned around.

**Frank:** _Oh, haha (nervously), hi. Your probably wanting to know why I'm not in my hell?_

Pinhead said nothing except for taking a slow step forward. He was not amused.

**Frank:**_ I, I was let out._

**Pinhead:** _By whom?_

**Frank:** _Julia...(gulp)_

**Pinhead:** _Ohhh. You where, were you. How about going back, to your hell. _

Frank nodded.

**Pinhead:** _As for Julia, I will tend to that._

Pinhead walked forward passing Frank as he did. Frank turned to run away from the direction of his hell, but yet he managed to land right into his personal hell.

**Frank:** _Fuck!_

Pinhead stopped a little before he turned into Julia's personal hell.

**Julia:** _Yes?_

**Pinhead:** _You let Frank out of his hell. Now why would you have gone and done a petty thing like that?_

**Julia:** _Mainly because I can._

Pinhead smiled slightly. This was the answer he wanted. The answer giving him all the right to, torment the women. Indenfinately. Chains flew out from all the dark corners of her hell each holding a silver hook to pierce her flesh. Outside the Chatterer walked stiffly. He heard the screams echoing through the corridors of hell. Above that sound was the continous echo of Leviathan, there God. Angelique closed her eyes, she loved the sound of screams now. It had become like music to her. Classical mixed with heavy metal you can say.

**Angelique:** _Looks like he's having some fun?_

Angelique laughed as she walked about the corridors only running into a few cenobites every now and again. Once Pinhead had finished he walked down the corridors leading to his chamber. Where three angels from heaven sat on three chairs.

**Monica:** _Hello._

**Pinhead:** _And what do I ow the pleasure?_

**Tess:** _We want to apoligize_.

Pinhead looked surprised for a moment unnoticed by the three angels sitting before him.

**Pinhead:** _You wish to apoligize, to me._

Pinhead laughs shortly.

**Pinhead:** _Do not fool yourself's. To think, things will be better? I do not need apoligies. Not from you. Not from your god._

**Andrew:** _We're just trying to be polite._

**Pinhead:** _If you wish to be polite, then go back to heaven. Do not come here again if you wish to stay in one piece. It would be very easy for me to take up that accusation on stealing souls from your heaven._

Monica shook her head.

**Monica:** _Why can't you just be kind to the fact were trying to apoligize for our folly._

**Pinhead:** _I know. But I cannot and willnot have the same affection as you. For apoligies, for pleading for forgiveness. _

Andrew looked shocked as did Tess.

**Tess:** _Listen, lead cenobite. We are here to apoligize why can you not except it from us!_

**Pinhead:**_ I do not except it because I have agreed to assist him in his little teaching of you children._

**Tess:** _We, are not children in age!_

Tess just relieved that technically she was a child, a child of God.

Pinhead: You're not? My here I thought you were 'Gods' children? My mistake.

Tess: It's not what I mean...You know what I mean... Sheesh.

Pinhead: Ohh, no hard feelings... Now you must leave, especially if you want to leave in one piece.

Pinhead walked away, slittly. Monica, Tess and Andrew left reluctantly.

(Kind of short I know, but its chapter 2)


End file.
